TDU- Episode 3
This is the third episode of Total Drama Users. Episode *Breakfast in the Mess Hall* Leigh: *goes up to get her food* Chef Hatchet: *dumps gray sludge on her plate* Leigh: *sits down next to Eve* Have any idea what this is..? *digs her fork into it and lifts it up, bringing the whole helping with it* Eve: No clue. Leigh: *takes a nibble* *face turns green and vomits on Helen's shoes* Helen: My shoes! *growls angrily* Leigh: Sorry about that... Janet: That is totally gross- Jake: *petting a moving mold spore on his food* Janet: Jake, stop! That could be poisonou-- *ring of loudspeaker* Chris: Attention campers! Meet me at the craft services area! Holly: Craft services? Why does he want us to go there? Isn't that for the staff? Toon: *shrugs* Jared: *eating the gray slop hungrily* Jared: *confessional* Sure, the crap Chef makes is gross. But once you live on the streets for your whole life, you'll eat anything. Cyndy: What is this, paste? *throws it in the trash* All Campers: *leave the Mess Hall one after the other and head out* Leigh: Wait, where's craft services anyway? Chris: *Back on loudspeaker* Oh, I forgot. Your challenge is to FIND the craft services area! *laughs* First team to have all the campers from your team get here first wins! *fakes static sound* McClean out! Evan: He can't... Emma: ...be serious! Holly: Let's all stay together, so that we can all find the craft services area together. Everyone on Green Team: ...Nah. Holly: *groans* Fine. Let's go, Toon. *pulls Toon off* Troy: Let's go together, Helen! Helen: Yeah! *Troy and Helen walk off together* Jared: Orange Team, over here! *gathers his team* Ok, so we should all go together, so we can all get there at the same time. Agreed? Everyone on Orange Team: Agreed. Jared: Alright, let's move out. Cyndy: Wait, where's Troy? Everyone on Orange Team: *looks around* Jared: Grr! I knew that little punk would do this again... We'll have to go on without him. Christopher: But that wouldn't be fair. *tries to walk past Jared to face his team, but ends up poking Jared in the crotch with his cane* Jared: Not the kiwis... *falls over* Jason: Ouch! Karui: That had to hurt. Christopher: Sorry about that. Jared: *weakly* You're going down.... *gets up* Let's move out... Orange Team: *walks off together* MEANWHILE. Troy and Helen: *walking together* *A beaver walks in their path* Helen: *jumps, scared* Troy: Be cool, it's just a beaver. Beavers can't hurt you. Beaver: *slaps Troy to the ground with its tail* Troy: Ugh... Beaver: *climbs on Troy's cheat and begins slapping him in the face* Troy: Aah! Not the face! Helen: Troy! I'll go get help! *runs off and trips on a rock, only to fall in front of the craft services area's entrance* Helen: This must be it... Look, Troy, I found- *turns around to find Troy is gone* Helen: Troy? Troy: *being dragged off by the beaver* Helen: *shrug* *walks to the Craft Services area* Chris: *sipping coffee* Helen! Good news! You're the first camper to make it! Go sit on your team's mat. Helen: *sits on Green Team's mat* 2 HOURS LATER... All of Green Team (except for Janet and Jake): *shows up* Chris: Alright! We're just missing Janet, Jake, and all of Orange Team! Orange Team (except for Troy): *shows up* Chris: Isn't that convenient? Each team is only missing a couple people now. 3 HOURS LATER Janet and Jake: *show up* Beaver: *drags Troy up to the craft services area* Jared: Where have you been, scum? Troy: *gets up, face bruised* Beavers... Attacked... The face... Is it over? Chris: Yep. Green Team wins. Orange Team, one of your sorry butts is going home! Orange Team: *groans* LATER Cyndy: *confessional* I have to vote for Troy. He's the one who cost us the challenge. Jared: *confessional* I vote for Christopher. When I say someone's going down, they. Go. Down. Jason: *confessional* I vote for Christopher. I mean, you gotta feel Jared's pain. Dude got a crack to the nuts! *giggles* Troy: *confessional* ... Jared... ELIMINATION... Chris: Twice in a row you guys? Wow. What happened? Jared: Well, if a certain SOMEONE hadn't been making out with beavers-- Christopher: *hits him over the head with his cane accidentally* Sorry! Jared: *a bump rises on Jared's head* You-- *bleeped out* Chris: Settle down campers, settle down! Chris: Let's see now... One for Emma, one for Evan, one for Karui! Chris: Also safe: Jason, Cyndy, Sci and...Troy! Troy: *lets the marshmallow hit him in the face* Ow... Chris: Looks like there's only one left. Jared and Christopher... The final marshmallow goes... ... ...toooooooooooooo... ... ... ... ...Jared! Jared: *grabs marshmallow before Chris can throw it* You are all lucky, okay! Very lucky! Chris: Looks like Christopher is out. Christopher: *walks off sadly* Jared: Maybe next time you won't go swinging your cane around like a- Troy: *picks his marshmallow up and stuffs it in Jared's mouth* Christopher: *walks the Dock of Shame and leaves the island by way of the Boat of Losers*. Jared: *confessional* Ok, so maybe getting almost the entire team to vote for Christopher was pretty harsh... *chuckles* Not! Loom what the little *bleep* did to me! END OF EPISODE. Eliminated This Episode Christopher- Orange Team